


More and more

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedic angst, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: When a girl loves, a girl needs.





	More and more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunflowerhanamaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowerhanamaru/gifts).



It had all started when Riko first met...  
...her.

A young orange haired girl, always full of energy and shining with motivation. The final push Riko needed to follow her dreams. That girl was just...so amazing. Everything she said seemed like complete nonsense, and yet it never failed to leave a strong impact on Riko. Therefore, Chika was a constant thought that cruised through the pianist's mind.

At first, it didn't affect Riko's life at all. When she saw a mikan somewhere, she smiled. That was it.

But as they grew closer, Riko would buy a pajama with an orange directly stitched where the heart is. Chika couldn't help but blush when she saw that. She already giggled, telling herself she is leaving a great impression on Riko.

When Riko confessed her love, Chika wasn't really surprised. The pajama wasn't the only thing that is an obvious homage to Chika, as a lot of stickers decorated Riko's school supplies already. 

And during the prime time of their relationship, Riko would always shamelessly steal Chika's clothes whenever she was over, and old hair pins of Chika would just be recycled by Riko as a keychain.

Up until that point, everything was under control. Just a young girl loving another young girl, of course hormones would drive her to customize her enviroment to be similar to her.

No one could have predicted just how obsessed Riko would eventually become. Her intense desire to be with her mikan girl gradually increased, until eventually she would not own a single thing that doesn't have some sort of Chika reference on it.

Knowing that, Chika trembles in fear. They are supposed to meet up at a cafe for a date, but Chika almost chickened out. What should she expect? That Riko will just come up to her wearing that one mikan costume?

...

...it was worse.

Loud noises filled the streets as Riko Sakurauchi approached the cafe, covered in mikan keychains, carrying a Chika Nesoberi, wearing only clothes that once belonged to Chika, and worst of all a new haircut. Hair up to the shoulders, orange dyed and...you get the intention. 

With a loud gasp, sweat running down her face and a heart beating faster than ever before, Chika wakes up. And next to her, a beautiful girl her age, with long violet hair and clothes that Chika never wore before. It was all a dream, Riko does not obsess over Chika...

Sighing, Chika closes her eyes again.

"Stop making so much noise..." Riko grumbled.

"I'm...sorry...had a bad dream..." Chika explained, snuggling closer to her girlfriend.

With a soft chuckle, Riko brushed over Chika's hair.

"Again, huh? Don't worry, we're going to eat a lot of mikan later, and then everything will be fine. You love those, right?" she obliviously tries to encourage Chika.

Freezing in shock, Chika cries.

"No! No more mikan!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea I got from Sunflowerhanamaru's headcanon about Riko having Chika's hairpin as a keychain in the latest episode!


End file.
